Duality
by Blond Dude 42
Summary: What happens when you split a god in two? Do the pieces directly reflect the whole? Or do the pieces grow into their own selves and become gods in their own right? In summary, Two Tatsuyas Twice as awesome
1. Chapter 0

**Hey this is is my first time attempting to write a fan fiction since I ran out of inspiration for my last (and only other) one. Tell me about any spelling or grammar mistakes you see. And any other comments you have.**

A man opened his eyes to darkness. An incessant noise roused him from his slumber. The scent of antiseptic served as an unpleasant indicator as to the nature of the room. _Hospital?_ As his vision began to adjust to the darkness he began to look about the room confirming his suspicions. _Why would I be in a hospital?_ While the man was pondering this question, the soft sound of an automatic door sliding open reached his ears. A doctor walked in turning on the lights. He took a seat in the chair by the man's bedside.

"Good evening sir, I take it you are awake now?" The doctor's tone reflected that this was more of a statement of fact than an actual question. "Sir, I'll need to ask you a few questions to help better assess your condition. Are you ready to begin?" The man nodded. "Alright then, first question, do you remember your name."

"My name? … I … I don't know. Why don't I know?!"

"Stay calm sir, this is only temporary. You were brought back from the jaws of death. Some degree of amnesia was almost guaranteed."

"Where am I?"

"You're in a privately funded hospital. One of the finest in the word. It seem you are a close friend of our secretive sponsor. You will receive the finest treatment around, however there seem to be a few unusual conditions."

"Unusual how?"

"The biggest one is that we are not allowed to inform you of anything we know about you beyond your condition and what you remember, not that we knew anything about you to begin with. Another would be that aside from a select number in our staff, no one is permitted to know you are here. There were a handful of other small things but I believe those were the only major two."

"Why?"

"Why are there these rules? I have no idea. It wasn't my place to ask. Don't worry, we'll make sure you have a pleasent stay here." The doctor stood up and began to leave. The door glided gently open once again. The doctor paused. He turned around and called to the man, "I almost forgot, I was told to tell you this phrase, 'Alpha and Omega are dealing with the problem and afterwards will proceed to contingency Sierra-37.' Good night sir." With this the doctor left the room and door slid shut behind him.

_Sierra-37. Why does that feel so familiar?_

* * *

Far from the hospital where amnesiac man lay, two males sat on the floor in a dark room. Their clothing was dark and nondescript. The only thing of note seemed to be that they were dressed identically. One appeared to be resting along the wall. The other seemed to be polishing a silver colored handgun. The one with the polishing the gun broke the silence by calling to the other.

"Are you sure it was alright to leave Master in the care of that man?"

"'That man' is an old friend of Master's. We can trust him." The other man had responded immediately. He was never asleep.

"Like those 'absolutely loyal' subordinates that betrayed Master?" Anger and frustration were clear in his voice.

The other man's voice remained even. "They were sleeper agents. We had no way of knowing. We were lucky one of them turned. If he hadn't, we would never have arrived in time to save master. So may his soul rest in peace."

"Pieces is more accurate Alpha." A chuckle followed this statement.

"You know what I meant Omega." Alpha was unamused by this dark humor.

"I know. Anyways it appears our company is about to make its move."

"Will you do the honors then?"

"Of course."

At this Omega slowly rose to his feet. He pointed the gun in his hands at the door and pulled the trigger. No shot was fired. Nor was there supposed to be.

This "gun" was not actually a gun but a gun shaped specialized CAD. The gun was a modified version of the soon to hit the market Silver Horn model from Magitek. The Silver Horn model was massively upgraded version of the company's old Cornus model which was one of the first handgun CADs ever mass produced. This CAD followed in its distant predecessor's footsteps of being revolutionary. This was the first CAD to be fully optimized to use the only recently introduced Loop Cast System. The modifications were only slight and were probably better described as customizations. A longer barrel for improved targeting and an alternate inscription. Instead of the standard, "Silver Horn" on the barrel, "Silver Trident Ω" was inscribed.

When the trigger was pulled it initiated the Activation Sequence of the magic known as Mist Dispersal. The target set was the heavily armed soldier who was about to break down the door. The soldier disappeared into a small flame and some dust. The reason for this was that the soldier's weapons, clothes, and the soldier himself were immediately broken down into the atoms that made them up. Several atoms spontaneously reacted with oxygen to combust but the majority just drifted away. This spontaneous display of destruction stopped the soldiers in their tracks. Omega pulled his trigger again but this time for a different magic. On the outside, all of the soldiers weapons suddenly disassembled in their hands. Omega pulled the trigger again, this time the door disappeared. Omega slowly walked outside to the completely shocked soldiers.

"You are all sentenced to death. I will be your personal executor. If you have any complaints, bring it up with the Devil in hell." Omega called to the men dryly as he pulled the trigger one final time. This time all but one of remaining soldiers disappeared. The remaining soldier screamed and turned to flee. He suddenly started spasming uncontrollably and fell to the ground twitching.

"You remembered to leave one alive this time." Alpha called strolling out from the small building.

"Alpha, nice shot with the taser. Although couldn't you have used magic?"

"He suffered the most this way without losing his ability to answer our questions this way. Hurry up and get the zip ties on him before he gets up. He's not knocked out."

"Aright. You drive the van, I get him to talk?"

"No, you're driving. You messed up last time and ended up killing them. Also there is no try for me. He'll talk. They always have."

"No, I clearly remember one guy you couldn't get to talk."

"That one doesn't count he had his vocal cords removed. How was I supposed to tell he literally couldn't talk!"

"That one got really messy too. I don't think I would even call what was left a corpse."

"Hey, I cleaned up. Anyways, looks like he's starting to stop twitching. Lets get him in the van before he can start struggling. Sooner we get what we need to know the sooner we can take vengeance for what happened to Master."

"You're right. That takes precedence over all else."

The two dragged the man to a nearby van and tossed him into the back. Alpha climbed in with him and closed the rear door behind him. Omega started the vehicle and drove off. The sound of muffled screams never left the van.

**So just to let you know I need names of my split Tatsuyas. This exposition part will keep dragging on if I don't get any name suggestions. And a name for the man in the room. Or I might just use one from cannon. Also let me know if I mess up any magic descriptions. The information change for the CAD was on purpose though. You'll see why eventually. You can also suggest fun abilities for me to give the split Tatsuyas. I'll try to respond to any reviews I get and I'll do my best to update soon(ish).**


	2. Chapter 1

**DEAR GOD! Upon reading this chapter I realized how bad it was and decided to make a few major edits. Hopefully this chapter is now better. A(nother)**** shout out to Frosty Council for being my first reviewer and to the one guest that review. You two are awesome.**

**Note: This chapter contains a few darker themes. I feel it is still T but you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: This is a not for profit fan fiction. I assert no claims to ****Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. That belongs to the author.**

**_Chapter 1:_**

When Alpha opened his eyes the room was still dark. He could barely see Omega in the darkness but he knew exactly where he was. He always could. Omega was a constant for him as he was for Omega. They could sense each other, read the others actions. Alpha could tell right now that Omega was polishing his favorite CAD, even without their extra sense that much would be obvious. It use to be a way for him to relax and calm down but was now more of a habitual action than anything else. Alpha understood the connection Omega had to his CAD, he shared a similar one to his. After all his own CAD mirrored Omega's just like how he and Omega were mirror images of each other. Alpha smiled. Identical but opposite, even in their choice of favored hand. two sides of the same coin. But now was not the time to reflect on trivial things.

_'Are you ready?' _These words reverberated in Alpha's mind, not in the room. Omega had "called" to him but not in the traditional sense. Instantaneous telepathic communication. One of the many abilities that connected the two of them. A feat that was believed to be impossible came as easy as breathing to them.

"Omega, you know how I dislike you being in my head." Alpha's words rang out in the room. He did not use telepathy. While they he and Omega could freely converse using telepathy, it came at a high price. Temporary mental degeneration. Repeated use worked almost like a drug, neither would be able to think clearly. Coupled with his anger over his Master's attack, Alpha knew would experience extreme blood lust and likely loose control. Which was why he told Omega to not causally use it.

"Sorry brother, I-" Switching to speaking, Omega seemed apologetic, having forgotten Alpha's wishes. However, Omega just made matters worse.

"It's **Alpha** right now, **Omega**. Remember Master's teaching. We must forget ourselves to our parts. Sacrifice who we are so we may become who we must be." Omega slip was seemingly minor but the use of telepathy had left him irritable.

"Don't throw Master's words back at me Alpha. Because remember, Master said, 'Never shy away from your gifts. Rather, embrace them.' He said that we must use our gifts Alpha. For without them, we are nothing!" Faced with a violent response, Omega had replied in kind.

"Now is not the time for those talents. We must refrain for as long as possible. We must not give in to what is easy. If we do we will give into our demons and we will stray from Master's will. Remember Master's other teaching, 'When the tree is sick, do not immediately cut it down. Rather cut off the branches that are infected so that the rest of the tree may live.' We must wait until the time is right. For now we must remain men so that we may destroy only that which must be destroyed. No more, no less."

"I understand. Please forgive my outburst." Their conflict was short lived, resulting only from the small use of telepathy.

"There is nothing to be forgiven. So now the question is, are you ready?"

Omega smiled, "Of course. I would never have asked you if I wasn't."

"Shall we go over what we know one last time?"

"If you wish."

"Then let's." Alpha reached inside his jacket and removed a small black cube and placed it on the floor. As soon as he did the cube opened began projecting holographic images into the room (although in truth the imaging system was slightly different from that of a hologram). Various faces began appearing with information regarding them along side it. This was simply a virtual display compiling of all the information regarding the attack on their Master they had. They could navigate via the now commonplace though input system. However, this input was far more advanced than any on the market and customized for Alpha and Omega's use.

"We might as well skip over Master's attack. We already dealt with those directly responsible." As Omega spoke several images dissipated from the projection and were replaced by others.

"Let's begin with what we got off that one man then." At this several images drew to the foreground of the projection. "We know right now that there are several other syndicates involved in this attack. We also know that our organization itself is likely compromised and at this point we don't know who we can trust. That man seemed to be part of a cleaner unit from one of the syndicates. By the time we got that out of him he was delirious so we must take everything he said with a grain of salt. We did get the location of its operational base, but when we got there they had already cleaned it out. Lucky for us they didn't take their trash with them."

"Your regrowth saved us there. We would never have known about all the groups involved if not it." Omega looked over the data with curious eyes. "I suspect a major power paid off this organisation to assist and cover for their operation. It seems a bit to well organised to have been anything else."

"I agree it seems like we are at the start of a big conspiracy. I for one don't like that."

"Great, we have to sort through who was involved and who wasn't. And I was hopping this would be a quick purge."

"Let's start small with this one. At the base level everyone is guilty to some extent. It seems we have several branches of a large international syndicate made moves against us along with some more local ones under their influence. The higher ups are hiding in small countries with corrupt governments that are actively assisting in hiding them. So let's deal with the local ones first and see how everything reacts. And let's just hit them in order of whose closest. We need to do as much as possible in one night."

"Since these were the front line grunts I assume we get rid of them all?"

"We need to save most of the bodies for the the police."

"Let's use conventional methods as much as possible too. Let's have the police think there's a massive gang war. Plus this will keep heat off of magicians."

"Smart thinking. But let's not just have them think there's one, let's start one. Are you thinking the usual? Torch a few buildings, car bombs, and have a shoot out or two?" Alpha asked.

"Let's keep it quiet tonight and save the fun for later " At this both chuckled. They were done discussing. Now was time for action.

* * *

The night was cold. The warm of the day had long since faded and men were huddling by a heater for warmth in a small building. The building was little more than a run down auto shop which had not been open for over three years. In that short amount of time the building had gone to waste. The windows had been broken long ago and the walls were covered with graffiti. For some time it was the home for many drug addicts and the homeless. However recently it became the property of one of the larger gangs in the city. This gang was nothing special, it dealt the usual drugs, stole cars, usual black mail, occasional kidnappings and hit jobs. Unfortunately for this gang it took one job it should never have. With that one mistake their lives were forfeit, and now they were living on borrowed time. Unfortunately for them, tonight was the night their reapers were making their rounds.

From a van several blocks down, Omega "looked" over the building analyzing all of it. Looked here was not meant in the conventional sense but rather he analyzed the building from the information dimension. With this "sight" he was able to "see" the poor defenses of the building. '_Two guards out front both armed with automatics, two more around back with shotguns. Looks like another is sleeping by the front door. He only has a handgun. There are five in the back room with a lot of money and drugs. Three of them are sleeping and the other two are huddled up by the heater they put in the center of the room. There's some women tied up the closet. That seems like an odd place for the hostages.'_

_'That's because they probably are not hostages. Recent kidnapping victims. Probably going to be sold into prostitution or ransomed for money. Or both. Remember for them to be hostages they would have to know we were coming. And have I told you recently how much I dislike you in my head?'_ Alpha voice resounded in Omega's head.

_'Yes. You told me this before every raid tonight. Quit complaining. Its time for demons to play again.'_

_'Fine then. Let's give the police a little present after this time. It will be their lucky break, less criminals, "save" a few women, and a treasure trove of evidence to find all over the city. We'll alert the police when we're done. Remember no magic.'_

_'You're such a killjoy. Can I get rid of the two out front first? We can't take them out without alerting the rest.'_

There was a pause before Alpha responded. _'Alright, just leave no trace of them. And do it silently.'_

At this Omega smiled. _'When have I ever not?'_ He reached to the seat beside him to grab his favorite CAD. He pointed it in the general direction of the building and pulled the trigger. The magic activated, and the men were no more.

_Let's go. I'll pick the lock then I need you to quickly and silently subdue the man by the door. We'll deal with the two in the back and then move to the back room. __You know, hearing you in my head for so long has made me want to kill something.'_

_'There's the blood lust I was waiting for. Your more fun this way.'_

_'Let's still keep it quiet so we don't have to deal with a firefight.'_

_'Sounds good to me.'_

_'Alright then, let's begin.'_ With Alpha giving the green light, Omega stepped out of the van and headed to the rear. He opened up the back of the car and began grabbing the weapons he desired from his modest arsenal. His newest silenced handgun, two flash bangs, one grenade, and an excessive amount of ammunition, and his favorite knife were all he grabbed. By then Omega could tell Alpha had arrived. With no more need to communicate Omega closed the back door and began following Alpha. Alpha reached the door first and made short work of the simple lock with a set of lock picks.

Alpha "called" to Omega _'After you'_

Omega did not bother responding. He reached out toward the door and slowly opened it. The man on the inside was still asleep. Omega crept towards the man silently. He drew his knife from its leather sheath. The blade glinted slightly in the moon light. When the man was within reach, Omega calmly covered his mouth and in one fluid motion slid his blade across the man's throat. Dark red blood immediately began flowing out from the cut in a rhythmic bursts. The man's eyes snapped open, terror present in his eyes. Pathetic gurgles replaced his screams. Omega removed his hand to avoid the blood. The man fell from his chair, the blood now flowing from his mouth as well. He reached towards Omega and then with a final gurgle, was still. His blood still pooled out under him, staining the floors. Omega stepped over the man's body and slowly walked to the back. Alpha followed after without sparing a glance at the dead man.

The two approached the rear door. By the usual habit for them, Omega would take the one on the right and Alpha would take the one on the left. This was an unspoken rule for them. Alpha was left, Omega was right. This principle was a part of their very core. It was even expressed in their favored hands, even though they were ambidextrous. With a glance at Alpha and seeing his nod of approval, Omega yanked open the door and charged to the right. The man he charged towards was too shocked to move and before he could even make a sound Omega had already plunged his knife into the man's neck. With a flick of his wrist he sent the knife tearing through the man's flesh. With his left arm he shoved the man off the steps. He glanced down on the man struggling to reach the gun he dropped. _He's still trying._ Omega dropped down beside the man and delivered a strong kick to the man's side. The man was tossed away as if he weighed nothing. With a wet gurgling sound the man was still. Omega walked over and cleaned his knife on the man's body. Omega turned around to find Alpha cleaning his knife on his target's body, whose head seemed to be cut off.

_'Didn't get it in one cut this time?'_

_'Forgot to sharpen my knife since the last one.'_ Alpha replied with with a disappointed look on his face. Omega shook his head but "said" nothing in response. He knew Alpha had a fixation with decapitations with his knife kills. It was his trademark kill, even though it was a bit inefficient.

_'How do you plan on killing the one's inside?'_

_'Break down the door and shoot fast.'_

_'Have I ever told you that I like you better when you're like this?'_

Alpha gave no response instead he hurried to the door to the back room. Omega smiled and rushed after him. He arrived just in time to Alpha step back in preparation to break down the door, his gun ready for use. Alpha paused and looked over to Omega. He quickly drew his own gun. With a nod to Alpha the breach began. As Alpha kicked down the door Omega quickly shot one round at his target on the right. Both men crumpled, blood leaking from their heads. The man on the left soon followed as Alpha strode into the room. Three more muffled shots were heard signaling that Alpha had finished his portion of the room.

Omega quickly walked over to the closet where the women were. He yanked open the door and called to the women, "We're going to set you free now. No screaming. Got it?" The women frantically nodded tears streaming from their eyes. Omega reached for his knife and began cutting the women free.

Alpha walked over after checking the bodies for anything of note and started helping. He said to the women, "Leave now or wait for the police. It's your choice. Also take as much of the money as you want when you leave." The two worked quickly and soon had freed all of the women. The two stood up and began walking out.

"Who are you two." One of the women called after them.

"I'm a demon of beginnings." Replied Alpha.

"And I'm a demon of endings." Omega replied in turn. The response was automatic from them, as they had used it countless times before.

With this the two ran out of the building and towards Omega's van. Alpha called back to Omega who trailing behind slightly. "We leave your car. It has all the evidence we want the police to find. Put gloves on and put a few shots into the car with the gun in the bag I put in there last time. Then dump the gun in the nearest dumpster. I'll meet you with our car a block down."

"The gun has the prints we need?"

"Yes and van itself will hopefully lead them to the other planted vans in the city. They'll have enough evidence to take down several of the remaining gangs and whatever is left of the one's we hit. And a few dirty cops too."

"We're calling it a night after this right?"

Alpha smiled tiredly, "Of course. We've done enough for the night."

The by time the police arrived on seen the two were long gone.

**So much better now! I can't believe I had posted that piece of trash. As you could tell I made a lot of minor fixes and made some cuts as well as major additions. I decided against adding content in to save it for next chapter. As I said in the original, a**** lot of stuff happened between scenes in this chapter. You'll find out about it next chapter. It was going to be repetitive if you kept seeing them clear out buildings and the other assorted stuff they did. If you have any questions you want to ask go ahead. I'll do my best to answer. Also I'll try to update in about a week or too depending on school. I'm gonna have a rule of an overall ratio of 1 review per chapter before I'll do an update. I really want to hear your opinions of this. Also as this story progresses I would like if people could suggest reasonable original magics for me to use. Or an original magic based sport / competition. Alright, that's all I've got to say at the moment. Until next time.**


End file.
